Lost and Found
by DreamGirll
Summary: I'm in denial and the tragedy has haunted my dreams. That is, until I dreamt myself in San Fransokyo with the Big Hero 6. Hiro has been sad and now we're trying to comfort him. But we can't seem to figure out where he had gone to. Not just that, but now, Baymax's enhanced scanner is stating that he found another Hamada in the area that matches to...No wait! It can't be! Please R&R


**HELLO BIG HERO 6 FANFICTION READERS. **

***coughs* Sorry, I'm just excited. **

**I've not written any type of FanFiction for any other fandom except for_ Tangled_. Well, after seeing Big Hero 6, I just had to write a story for it. Now I blame my denial about a certain character, causing me to have a complicated plot line. Now, since this was a dream, It'll be told in first POV. So I'll use my OC, D.G. I hope you like it. (First BH6 FanFiction and first OC FanFiction...im nervous). But, enjoy.**

_CHAPTER ONE_

...It was all a blur. I Barely remember what happened before, it wont explain how I got here in the first place.

It was a cloudy day, clouds darkening , hovering over the city of San Fransokyo. Days I've been here, and it was raining...not once the sun shined. But It was just plain, nothing excited happened. There were no battles again evil, or heroes saving the day...just a plain dull, day.

I wandered on the pavement sidewalks downtown, with Honey Lemon and Fred. We were on our way to meet GoGo and Wasabi at the Lucky Cat Cafe, where Hiro Hamada lived with his Aunt Cass and Baymax. I wasn't focusing ahead, but looking above at the tall platium skyscrapers, relecting the other buildings and skies. I also looked at the blimps, on the strings floating far above the city. But it was difficult to see what was above with the fog blocking the amairation of the urban site.

I didn't speak to any of them, I barely knew what to say. They were all scientist in many different ways. I was just a bookworm...Not even Fred and I had anything in common. He reads Comics, I read novels. both fantasies, differfent genre. I Tried but it was diffecult but they took me in, letting me hang around.

It was cold out as I reconized that my aqua sweater and jean vest wasn't keeping me warm. I wore a dress that was hemmed to my knees, but no stockings kept my legs warm, as the cool breeze traveled at us. But it wasn't long before we reached the cafe. Fred held the door, letting Honey Lemon and I enter, he followed behind. It was crowded in there. Every table was packed with strangers sitting down and plates covering the tabletops. Voices cresendoed, hearing different disscusions. I couldn't match on who was talking about what. My eyes scattered, spotting the hardworking Cass fitting her way through the mazes of close in chairs, heading our way.

"Hi Miss Cass." Honey said cheerfully.

"Good Afternoon." She embraced the tall chemist and looked at us. "Terrible wheather for a good crowd."

"I see you're popular on the block. Ma'am" Fred nodded.

"Absoultely. Ugh my apologizes, The gang is upstairs. It's chilly out there, I'll be bringing up Warm refreshments soon."

"Thank You" we said as we single file through the chairs that were touching one another, back to back. We head up the stares. The noises of the busy crowd below lowered, and we hear slightly different voices that sounded familar. That is until we spotted Wasabi and GoGo on the sofa...well GoGo had her legs streched out across the cusion. Wasabi was squeezed on the edge.

"Hello" I said skipping on the last step.

"You guys take forever. Are you that slow?"

"Sorry," was all I had said. I guess that we went a good pace, but no pace is good for GoGo Tomago. I scanned the room, the only person that caught my eye and was not around the ravan black, shaggy haired boy. Possibly still upstairs in his room...

Everyone was silent. They were all whispering something but i could make out any of their words they were saying. My eyes looked at the photos around the room. From the living room to all away up the stairways to the bedrooms. But I satyed on the first floor, looking at one frame to another of the Hamadas. There were pics of Hiro as a young boy smiling big, with his missing two front teeth. Then, He grew older, Showing now the tooth gap smile, proudly grinning like the goofball he was.

However, there were other pictures that I stared longer than I did before. Taking in every emotion, every surroundings, every person. One photo made me keep staring at it for a while. Aside the stair way leading upwards, was a small frame with three figures. One was the cheery waitress, Aunt Cass. The second was the black haired boy with is hands on his waist, Hiro. But it was the fingers behind his messy locks, that formed "bunny ears" that lead to figure out the third person. A full grown male, fair skin, sweet smile, warm chocolate eyes, similar to Hiro's. His outfit was some-what sophisticated and dark short hair was brushed...but I hardly reconized who it was with the cap embroaded with SFN on it. It was Hiro's brother: Tadashi Hamada.

My heart continued to ache like these pass days since I'd heard what had happened. Tadashi is gone...He's dead. I shook my head. The poor Hiro. He lost the only person he had. Tadashi was his everything to him: A brother, A father, A friend. He lost everything of him, except Baymax. But it wasnt the same, The pain and the lost hurt me. This wasn't how it was suppose to go...

I've lost many loved ones in my life. but most of the time, I've barely known them well. I was either young or we had no connection. But this, This was different. This was someone they depended on and lived for, they needed them...but he slipped away. This was something I couldn't believe. He first lost his parents, now his brother. Hiro...Poor, poor Hiro. He must feel so lost...And I can't face the fact that Tadashi is gone too.

My eyes glued to the pictures of nostalgia memories when I suddenly hear a rubber squeak. I look over the rail. See a walking white vinyl robot coming down.

"Hello, Baymax." I smiled at the healthcare companion.

"Hello, D.G." he reaches the bottom facing me. "How are feeling today?"

"I'm doing good. Not good weather but I'm good."

"Has the weather affect your mood. Your experianing some upsetment, what seems to be the problem?"

I shook my head, denying his statement. "No, Baymax I'm fine." I turned my heel, walking to the gang, where they gathered.

"Baymaaaax There you are. Whad' up" Fred shouted. He gave a friendly punch on Baymax's vinyl body.

"Hello." Baymax waved. Everyone else greeted.

"Where's Hiro?" GoGo asked and she stood up from the couch, stretching her arms.

"Hiro is upstairs."

"What's taking him so long...I thought we were going do something."

"I had scanned him before and he wasn't feeling well but his body temparture was average." I raised my eyebrow.

"So is he sick?" I asked.

"I had contacted all of you because it seems that Hiro's saddness is increasing again. He hasn't talked or communicated all day and the day before. His Aunt would check up on him, he wouldn't eat. And he hasn't slept in the pass hours. He wants to be alone. So, he told me to go down to see if you guys are okay."

Oh no. Hiro is depressed. I knew this was going to happen...

"Is the little guy okay now?" Wasabi asked Baymax.

"Of course not, nitwit." GoGo hissed. "We have to check up on him."

"Um, do you think barging in Hiro's space is a good idea?" Honey Lemon asked. "I wouldn't want to bother his privacy. Let just wait until he comes down."

"Whatever,I'm checking on him." GoGo marched to the stairway, going to his room. We waited for any sound. Both only GoGo racing back down a moment later, with widen eyes.

"Guys, Hiro isn't upstairs. He's Gone."

_End of Part One_

**So...Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it?! I don't know I'm scared on how this is. But if you did enjoy it Please Review. I'll update the next part soon. But again thank you for reading. :)**

***Smiles*~DreamGirll :)**


End file.
